In the Morning
by Writing Rebel
Summary: Continuation of The Mating of Two Souls. What will happen to Jessica and Logan in the aftermath of thier night together. Rated M for safety. Though there is more detail than the last one.


**Author's Note: Hey. So... here it is. The second part of the The Mating of Two Souls series.**

**I decided to write the morning after one first. And this is it.**

**Oh, in this one you get meet Jessica. Well... this is the first one with her point of view.**

**One last thing before you start reading. I want to thank all of the people that reviewed. I loved getting your feedback, getting to know what you thought. I hope that you all review again. But I want to give a special thanks to 1sweetmoment. I've gotten lots of support from her (if your not a girl then... sorry... my mistake... hehe). To be honest, if it wasn't for 1sweetmoment, I wouldn't have this written just quite yet. She gave me a little push to finish this as soon as I could. Even if she doesn't know it.**

**So... here we go. This one is for all of the people that showed interest in my series.**

* * *

A low growl, beginning deep in his chest, emitted from the mutant as he heard a strange buzzing. Whatever the hell that was, it needed to stop. He wanted more sleep. But that sound was soon replaced by a soft patter of breath directly behind him.

Opening his eyes, Logan carefully turned in his bed, not sure what to expect laying beside him.

But, whatever his paranoia had come up with, it certainly wasn't a warm body with milky skin and auburn hair splayed everywhere.

It certainly wasn't Jessica.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Sure, he remembered everything from the night before. But, he was sure that it had been a dream. An extraordinary dream.

Now, however, he knew it couldn't have been. A dream wouldn't explain the girl sleeping next to him, just barely covered by his sheets.

It had been real.

He smiled, reaching up to push the hair from her

face. She looked peaceful, her full lips slightly parted, eyes fluttering but never opening. Her skin was soft, smooth, completely unmarred except for the red smudges along the length of her neck and collarbone.

He jerked back, the memory of biting her hitting him like a ton of bricks.

The bite was still fresh, raw, and definitely looked it.

It was a … a…

A mark.

He had marked her.

Logan had to fight to ignore his animal yelping happily at the sight. He needed to think, had to think about what he had done.

What it meant for him.

For her.

As gently and quietly as possible in his current state of panic, he extracted himself from the bed that his mate was sleeping in.

He stumbled over his own feet when he realized that he had just thought…

Mate?

Throwing on a pair of jeans and the shirt he had been wearing the previous night , Logan quickly fled the room, letting the door slam behind him and waking his still sleeping mate.

BANG!

Jessica jerked awake, eyes opening wide, breath instantly uneven.

She looked around with wild eyes trying to find the source of the noise that woke her but all she found was a messy room completely foreign to her.

The furniture was familiar but at the same time not.

And the room smelled of booze, smoke and man.

Sitting up slowly, trying not to panic, Jessica was shocked by the onslaught of cold, icy fingers as they grabbed at her chest. She pulled the sheet up to cover her naked torso.

She looked down to see that she was indeed naked. Not just her torso. All of her.

She was in a strange room, a man's room, and she was naked.

And just like that she was flooded with the memory of a just as naked Logan touching her. Kissing her. Making love to her. Biting her.

One of her hands shot up to her neck, sliding easily against the now rough patch of skin. Her fingers tracing along the indentation stung, hurt like hell actually. And yet she couldn't stop.

She had never taken Logan for the kinky kind, and she had thought a lot about what he would be like in the bedroom, but he obviously was.

"Well, the two of us are going to have ourselves a little talk about boundaries."

But then a thought came to her. She didn't want it to be true, was too proud to be humiliated like that. But she knew that she was right.

Last night had probably been just that.

Last night.

Logan most likely had no intention of this progressing past their one little romp- not that little described the night with any sort of accuracy.

Why else would he not be there, in bed with her, that morning.

Jessica abandoned the bed, sheets and frigid air forgotten. She moved quickly around the room, taking no notice to the disastrous state that the room was in, and gathered her clothes.

After slipping into her shorts and top, she left the room, careful to not let anyone that may be roaming the halls see her. Not that stealth mattered. No one else was out in the hall.

It was only then, as she looked out the large window next to her, that Jessica realized that it was still dark outside, the moon high in the sky.

"Huh." She looked behind her at the long stretch of hall that led to Logan's room. "Well maybe…"

She shook her head. The thought was ridiculous. He wasn't just in the bathroom. The clothes he had been wearing the night before weren't in the heap that she had thrown them into.

And, though she had no clue how, she knew that he wasn't on one of the late night runs Rogue had told her about.

He was gone.

Sighing, she finished the walk to her room.

When she got into her room, she closed the door, leaning against the solid oak and let the silent darkness of the room surround her.

A one night stand.

Jessica had never had one. Had never been that kind of person. Not even back in college when that kind of behavior was more than acceptable. Normal even.

She had always believed that sex was an intimate act only to be shared between two people in love. A way for two people in love to connect physically, mentally and emotionally to one another.

It didn't matter that people acted that way all of the time. Or that her best friend bedded a new man every couple of weeks.

She just didn't act that way. The thought to rarely crossed her mind- never had until she met the Wolverine.

And now she had gone against one of her strongest beliefs because, quite suddenly, she couldn't keep her libido in check.

Her head drooped down onto her chest, the sudden movement jostling her from her thoughts. Pushing away from the door, she strode across the room, intent on taking a long, hot, cleansing shower.

She had to get rid of the smell of sweat and sex and blood that hung to her like a shadow.

She had to get rid of the humiliation and disappointment that clung to her like a bad dream, coating her skin.

Stepping under the steaming spray, her mind instantly went to the matter of the previous night, trying to analyze, figure out what exactly had gotten into her, made her act in such a way.

Sure, she had always been attracted to Logan. After all, he was handsome in a rugged sort of way, all muscle and hair.

But, honestly, Jessica didn't know why she thought that was so attractive. Manly men just weren't her thing. That wasn't her usual type.

And yet, she was so attracted to him that there were times she didn't know what to do with herself.

She shook her head, cursing her analytical mind. She needed to stop thinking about it.

Bathe, she thought to herself.

"Just focus on bathing."

And she did.

She somehow managed to bury her mind in the menial tasks of lathering her hair, spreading soapy bubbles along her skin.

She was doing just fine, enthralled in the motions of bathing herself.

Until her hands ran over the newly roughened skin of her neck.

Suddenly, so suddenly that she stumbled back into the shower wall, she was attacked by vision after vision, sight after sight.

Logan in the kitchen. Him barging into her room. Following him after he left.

"Don't go."

Him kissing her. Kissing him.

"My room."

His hands brushing against her sides. Her shirt flying across the room. His following not soon after. Bronze skin. Taut. Muscles rippling as he worked her out of her shorts.

Strong hands ripping the tie out of her hair.

A growl.

The tickle of his mutton chops against the hollow of her throat.

The soft thud of his jeans hitting the floor.

Him lifting her off of the floor. A soft bed against her back.

Kissing. Him kissing his way down her body. Her neck. Her breasts. Her stomach. The juncture of her hip and thigh. Her inner thigh.

That devilish smile of his right before he kissed…

She ripped her hand away from her neck, the memories settling unseen to the back of her mind.

Panting, her heart quaking in her chest, Jessica stood still against the shower wall. She let the startling contrast of the cold tiles at her back and the warm spray of water at her front shock her back into reality.

Eventually, she moved back under the showerhead, rinsing away any remaining soap from her body.

As she turned off the water and stepped out the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, she said, "It's okay. You're fine."

She looked in the mirror, her eyes falling on her neck.

"It's not like you're crazy or anything."

Her gaze remaining on the bite mark, she gently raised her hand back to her neck. Jessica's hand only hovered over the skin but there was still a flooding of images in her mind.

They started as memories of the previous night, but soon turned to something else.

She could see Logan, pacing around in an oak lined room, running his hands through his hair.

She could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear a thing, had no clue what he was saying.

Shaking her head, Jessica moved her hand away from her neck and reached out to grab her comb.

"What the hell is going on?"

She didn't know, but, despite the intense curiosity boiling just under her skin, she had a feeling that she didn't want to.

He was getting tired of the battles taking place inside of him. Sure, the man and animal in him had never gotten along. Why would they? But it was just getting ridiculous.

The two sides of him had been having quite a few tiffs as of late. All of them about Jessica.

And Logan should have known that it would just get worse once he marked her.

Now, he couldn't so much as walk five feet from her sleeping form without the animal trying to break free from its cage.

So, of course, the animal in him wasn't exactly happy that he was leaving. In fact, it was outraged.

He tried to ignore the growling and snarling as he walked away from the professor's office- he still went in there and talked to the man about things that angered or upset him no matter how long he had been gone- towards his room. After all, if he was going to take this little one or two day trip he would need to get his jacket, the little money he had, and a stash of cigars.

As he moved around the room, gathering the few things he needed, Logan noticed that something was different.

The place was a mess.

His bedside table was crooked, both the lamp and alarm in a heap on the floor. The armoire next to his closet was turned on its side and the solid oak desk that once rested on the opposite wall now stood in the center of the room.

"What the hell?"

He stood there, trying to figure out just what tornado had touched down in his room, when a thought came to him.

Not a tornado.

An earthquake.

"Jessica."

It appeared that he wasn't the only one who knew how to leave a mark.

He smiled, couldn't help the grin that tugged on his lips.

And his animal purred in contentment, happy with the woman they had chosen for their mate.

Now he growled, the smile slipping from his face. There was that word again.

Mate.

With renewed zeal, Logan quickly finished grabbing his things, easily stepping around the hazardous area his room had become.

Once he had all of his things gathered- which now included a duffel with a couple of weeks worth of clothes- he stood at the doorway, facing out into the hall. He turned, casting one last glance at the room. As he closed the door, he decided that he would just leave the mess for if he came back.

When, the animal growled. The sound echoed in his head, banging against the metal of his skull.

He shook his head and walked down the hall, making his way towards the garage. And away from Jessica.

The animal within him fought against its restraints the entire way. Not even the presence of his Harley- a bike he bought not long after the insane fiasco that had killed three of his teammates- soothed him as it usually did.

But, nevertheless, he secured his bag to the back and climbed on, savoring the feel of the contraption beneath him coming to life.

Closing his eyes, Logan took in a deep breath, trying desperately to get one last whiff of her, not only to appease his animal but for him as well. To help get him through the times that he would think of her.

Finally, after getting no smell that resembled hers in the musky old garage, he gave up.

He gathered what little composure he had and took off. He sped past the garage doors, the school itself, children playing.

Rogue caught his attention just long enough for him to see a look of annoyance on her face. After all, he did this quite often. But he also saw a hint of confidence and knew that she thought he was coming back.

A part of, a large part of him, wished that he was.

Before he could think much more about leaving the one place he could finally call home, he turned his attention back to the pavement in front of him.

By the time he stopped at the grounds gate, waiting for it to open, the animal was not only snarling in fury but howling in despair.

And that's when he felt it. That small tickle in his nose that let him know he had finally found the scent that he was looking for.

Her.

Unwilling to deny his animal this one request, he turned his head in every direction, trying to find the source of that wonderful smell.

Finally he found her, running along the edge of the grounds with her friend, Reggie.

Both of the girls were dressed in running attire, showing plenty of skin and curves, but he had eyes only for Jessica. She was once again in a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair thrown up in another mess. An image of the creamy skin that lie beneath those clothes surrounded by auburn curls barreled into his mind.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

It didn't work.

He then saw that the two girls had stopped. Reggie had kneeled, messing with her shoes, but Jessica was looking right at him.

Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes shifting between him and the bag tied down behind him. The green of her beautiful eyes was just a bit shiny.

His animal howled deep inside of him, the thought of tears in her eyes, of him putting them there, driving it further into its blind fury.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to shut that damn animal up. He had to comfort Jessica even if he was the cause of her distress.

As he moved to get off of the bike, he saw her head move slowly up and down.

She stopped, then nodded once more before turning back to her friend.

That was the second time in less than a day that she had turned her back on him.

But this time the animal wasn't shocked.

It was enraged.

At him.

As soon as the gates opened, Logan sped away.

Away from the school.

Away from his home.

Away from his mate.

* * *

**Author's Note:****So... that's it. You got to see a little into Jessica's head and find out that she's not that kind of girl. It must be a pretty big deal that she was like that with Logan.**

**Anyway... I hope that you enjoyed it and review. Tell me what you think.**

**The third is going to be Upon His Return.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Writing Rebel**


End file.
